


Kinktober Day 1: Orc(f)Dom/Goblin(m)sub

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM Rituals, CBT, Collars, Dom/sub, Exophilia, F/M, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Male, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: The relationship was one of deep trust and love, but both parties realized that they could not live the kink lifestyle all the time. They both had jobs that required they dress respectfully and while subtle jewelry was worn, nothing overt that hinted to their kink lifestyle was ever visible in public. Sidra loved Jez with all her heart. He completed her in ways no one else ever had before. People gave them funny looks when out in public due to the size difference between them, but Sidra never cared.





	Kinktober Day 1: Orc(f)Dom/Goblin(m)sub

**Author's Note:**

> I am working off the kinktober challenge list I created on my tumblr blog here: https://ink-and-flame.tumblr.com/post/188067870800/kinktober-writing-challenge
> 
> Each entry will be for a different day and have a different theme. Please read the tags for each story in this series as they will all be different.

The relationship was one of deep trust and love, but both parties realized that they could not live the kink lifestyle all the time. They both had jobs that required they dress respectfully and while subtle jewelry was worn, nothing overt that hinted to their kink lifestyle was ever visible in public. Sidra loved Jez with all her heart. He completed her in ways no one else ever had before. People gave them funny looks when out in public due to the size difference between them, but Sidra never cared. 

Her goblin boyfriend, soon to be fiance she hoped, had never really been sensitive about his height until they started dating. Now it was something they both relished and enjoyed. Their height difference and a small mishap during sex lead to them discovering their kinky compatibility only a few months into their relationship. Now kink was a regular part of their sex life to the point where the ritual had to be established.

Jez was submissive, eagerly so. It was why he was attracted to women so much larger than himself. When initially flirting with Sidra, he told her she could step on him any time. She had taken it to be a joke, he had been entirely serious. The excitement he felt the first time she had truly dominated him was a memory he would cherish forever. After that, their sex life was more kink than vanilla, but they still needed a signal.

This was their ritual, this was how they signaled that play time began. Jez would place his collar on himself and go find Sidra if she wasn’t there. Otherwise she would place the collar on him, once locked, Jez would slip into his submissive role as if it were his natural state of being. Some nights the ritual was just the collar, other nights, the beginning of their sessions would be more in depth. Sidra would place the collar on Jez, and he would help her into her Domme gear. Lacing her corset and boots for her. 

Tonight the ritual was to be more complex. Sidra had placed Jez’s collar on, and attached a leash. She stood patiently at the foot of the bed as he stood on it and finished lacing her up. One foot in the middle of her back as he pulled the laces as tight as he possibly could. Jez new his mistress liked her corset laced tight, and he was strong for a goblin, but still needed a bit of leverage to help. 

Once finished Sidra sat in her chair holding out one leg. Jez was on his knees, rubbing her foot, and calf with lotion before sliding her boot on. Laces pulled tight, Jez switched to the other foot, repeating the process. The lotion was an addition he had suggested to help her skin for the longer sessions as she would be wearing the tall boots for several hours. 

Looking up from his kneeling position Jez leaned forward and and lowered himself until his chest was on the floor. Prostrating himself before his mistress as he waited for her first command. He had long since learned to control his excitement and no longer shook with the effort to stay still. His cock was still mostly limp, as she had not indicated that his arousal was required. It had taken months to train his body to delay physical excitement during their sessions, and it was worth it. It meant he could go longer and they could have more in depth sessions without worrying as much about injury or sexual exhaustion. 

“What a convenient little thing you are.” Sidra lifted her feet and placed her heels on his back, crossing her ankles and using him as an ottoman. “Be still while I check my email, maybe I will bother with you in a bit.” Pulling out her phone, she did just that. Replying to a few last minute things and clearing her schedule for the next day. She easily could have done this in the office, but found it was more fun to add this to their play. Plus Jez really did make a good foot rest. 

The goblin stayed on his knees, bent forward, remaining as still as possible as he kept his breathing even. He had played the part of furniture before and it offered him a moment of calm to just think about the play. He preferred it happen in the middle to allow him to calm down, but starting this way was nice too as it allowed him to drift into sub space while waiting for the scene to move forward. The anticipation of what might be coming was also nice and helped him to remain focused on his goal. He would be the best little foot rest she had ever used, because pleasing Sidra was all that mattered in these moments. 

Moving her feet and standing up. “Stay.” Sidra moved over to the dresser that held most of their kink gear and began removing items. Glancing over her shoulder she smiled. Jez had not moved even an inch, remaining in what was probably not the most comfortable position, as he was ordered. “Make yourself useful. Pull out the floor mat and blankets, arrange them and lay down. I don’t have time to waste tonight.” 

Jez was up in a flash pulling out the padding they used when they needed to do scenes on the floor. Making sure to pick the right blanket, he set everything up and positioned himself on his back. Moving the leash to his side he looked up and saw Sidra towering over him. She was so beautiful like this. He could feel his cock hardening just from the sight of her. His eyes flicked to her hand seeing the cock ring. Sucking in air through his teeth Jez relaxed and let himself grow hard the rest of the way, knowing that is what she would want. Her commands did not even really need to be verbal, sometimes a look was all he needed to know what his mistress desired. 

Kneeling next to her little pet, Sidra reached out, stroking her lovers uncut cock. For someone of short stature, Jez was quite well endowed. Not as much as one of her own kind, but surprisingly more than she ever would have expected. Sliding the cockring on to him, securing it in place, she rubbed the tip in slow circles, spreading the small bead of precum over his retracting foreskin. “So excited already, you are always so eager. Just what I love most about you.”

Remaining on her knees Sidra continued to stroke her goblin lover, teasing little whimpers and moans out of him. Squeezing hard when he got too excited, watching his face to make sure the pain she caused wasn’t more than he could handle. “You, have been a bad little man. So tiny, so pathetic. You didn’t get anything done this week that you were supposed to. I don’t know why I tolerate your continued failure, but I do. I suppose it gives me a chance to teach and you a chance to learn. Do you want to do better pet?”

Jez nodded the words stinging just a bit, but it was part of what he needed, part of what he wanted. The aftercare would soothe the sting away. For now, his large pointed ears drooped in shame. He had not been productive at work this week and he had no real excuses to offer. Chewing his lip with his sharp teeth he looked pleadingly up at his mistress. He had to make this right, had to please her, and if that meant today’s scene was punishment then so be it. 

Standing Sidra moved away from Jez and stepped into the closet. After only a moment she came out with a riding crop and some rope. Setting the rope on the bed she walked over to Jez and nudged his legs apart with a foot until she could stand between his thighs. Leaning down she grabbed the end of the leash and held tight onto it. “I had better not see you move off that floor.”

It was the only warning Jez would receive as the riding crop smacked his inner thigh. The strike wasn’t hard at all, more a tap, but they had not warmed him up yet so it startled him and stung just a bit. His cock twitched as he tried not to draw blood from chewing his lip. “Y.. yes mistress.” He acknowledged her command and prepared as she struck him again. Softly, barely a tap, a strange contrast to the earlier strike. 

For several minutes Sidra alternated between gentle taps, quick strikes, and rubbing the riding crop on Jez’s thighs, warming the skin so she could strike harder. She teased his cock with the flat of the crop, rubbing it on the head to keep his arousal high. The mixture of pleasure and pain was working as Jez began to get that glassy eyed expression again, a sign he was slipping deeper into sub space. With a flick of her wrist, Sidra popped him on the balls with the riding crop and had to bite back a laugh at his expression, that and the fact that he sat straight up in shock.

“Yellow?” Sidra asked. They had discussed this, multiple times, but had not actually tried it before. 

Jez shook his head, and laid back down looking sheepish. He had not called a color, but his reaction could have been read that way. It honestly had not hurt that bad, it just startled him. Laying back down and ducking his head into his shoulders a bit, Jez wiggled. Now he knew what was coming and he felt a bit embarrassed at his overreaction to it. 

The next strike was on his shaft and that actually felt weirdly nice, but still stung. When she tapped the head of his cock with the riding crop Jez moaned and found himself blushing at the sight. As she pulled the crop away, a string of precum lead from the tip of his cock to the slowly retreating crop. Swallowing Jez looked at Sidra to gauge her reaction to his clear excitement at this. 

Sidra watched as Jez shook slightly at her feet. Moving the crop to the side she lifted a foot and pressed on the base of his cock with the thick heel. That earned a deep moan from him and brought a smile to her face. Moving her foot she began to rub the shaft putting pressure on his cock as she brought the riding crop back to the tip and began smacking it gently at first. Each tap ringing out louder and louder as her strikes gained strength. She knew her limits, and his, and eased back when his expression changed to show discomfort. Finding the sweet zone of pain mixed with pleasure Sidra pushed Jez right to the edge of orgasm and stopped when he began showing the signs of nearing release. The cockring would help, but it wouldn’t prevent him from cumming if he was aroused and stimulated enough.

“Such a good boy, you took your punishment well. Perhaps you deserve a reward.” Sidra moved up standing over his face in a wide stance. Lowering herself to her knees she hovered over his face looking down. “You don’t get to cum until I say you do, but if I don’t cum in the next 10 minutes, you wont be cumming at all tonight.” That was all the warning she gave before lowering herself to his face and grinding against his nose and mouth. Just to make sure he got the hint. 

Jez was excited, not only by the view but by what he knew was coming. This was one of his favorite things, even if it did leave him a little light headed. He knew better than to try and use his hands, so he kept himself as still as possible as she lowered herself over him. 10 minutes seemed like a long time, but it was hard to know how much time passed when you couldn’t see anything. Pressing his face up harder against her, Jez used his nose to tease her clit as he pushed his tongue between her folds. She had a strong scent and taste, and he loved it. It overwhelmed him, made it a little hard to breathe, but he didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop, not until his mistress was satisfied. 

Teasing her entrance with his tongue a bit he adjusted the angle of his head so he could lick her clit. His nose now buried in her slick curls. Tongue swirling and flicking over her clit, Jez knew he found a good rhythm when she began to rock against his face and grunt. Sidra’s sounds of pleasure took some getting used to, at first he thought he was causing pain, he realized that she just let go without shame when being pleasured. Now the sound of her grunts, groans, and various other sounds, served only to arouse him more. 

The grinding of her hips sped up and Jez knew she was close, but he didn’t know how much time had passed. She could see the clock, he couldn’t. Deciding to go all in and forego any more teasing he latched onto her clit and began sucking. Flicking and pressing his tongue against it in in his mouth as he sucked. After a few moments he was rewarded with a sharp cry and wetness against his face. Trapped under her Jez had to wait for Sidra to move. He knew he could tap out if he needed to, but there was something he enjoyed about this part. Barely able to breathe, warm and wet, surrounded by the scent of her. He almost missed it when she moved. 

Sidra stood up looking down at her panting lover and current pet. “You did such a good job, and within the time limit too. I suppose I should reward you, but not yet. I think we need to build you up a bit more.” Reaching down she picked up his leash and tugged it. “Lets go for a little walk.” Sidra led Jez out of the bedroom and into the living room by his leash. Watching his hard cock bob and bounce with each step. She had so much more planned for tonight and she planned to enjoy every part of him. “On your knees, crawl and then kneel next to the couch. Stay there until I return.” She handed Jez his leash to hold while she moved into the kitchen for some water. She would let him sit for a bit, calm down some so that they could continue. It also just made him more eager if she left him long enough. “Behave yourself in there, if I catch you touching yourself it is the cage for you.”

Her ears picked up the slightest of sounds and Sidra huffed an amused breath. Either her words startled him, or she had caught him and either way she was amused. Now, back to playing with her favorite little toy.


End file.
